


Our Father's Sons

by ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Abel Teller - Freeform, Army, Biker Gangs, Bikers, Brotherhood, Fanfiction, Kenny Winston - Freeform, Kurt Sutter - Freeform, SAMCRO - Freeform, SOA - Freeform, Sons, Sons Of Anarchy - Freeform, Spoilers, Televison, fathers, generations, stories, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless/pseuds/ItsAHopeForAllTheHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being part of the club was like nothing I had ever experienced It was exhilarating and addicting, It gave me this rush that nothing else ever could. There was also closeness of brotherhood I had discovered in the army that I found ran strong through the MC. It was like a missing puzzle piece clicking in, I was finally Home.</p><p> </p><p>Ties in slightly with another story of mine A Thousand Pieces this story above stands alone, besides ATP is under construction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Father's Sons

A/N Ok I know I should be updating A Thousand Pieces but this popped into my head the other dad and I couldn't get it out….so it probably sucks since I had to write it fast so I wouldn't forget it….pleas let me know what ya think?

Thanks

Our Fathers Sons

By Itsahopeforallthehopeless

A lot of people believe the number thirteen is an unlucky number, I don't believe in having luck since I've never known a lucky thing to happen to me.

My father died on my 13th birthday, we didn't know until Uncle Jax and the others got out. I didn't cry at all, my father had taught be tough and to not take shit from anyone. Ellie and Lyla had cried for hours on end, Piper and I had sat quietly on the back steps watching the sunset.

Piper was the one to break the silence, "I never knew my father" he said softly.

I couldn't answer for fear my voice would tremble and reveal my emotions. I wanted to smack Piper for what he said to next but didn't because he was only trying to be nice. Piper was pretty wise for a 12 year old, " Don't be afraid you can cry in front of me Kenny, I would tell anyone promise" he had offered.

I never answered him , I just left him sitting on that step and as I was walking away I heard him say quietly "It's going to be ok". Whether Piper was reassuring himself or me wasn't ever clear. I still regret leaving like that, Piper and I had never been too close I think it had something to do with him not wanting to share Lyla with us. Piper had offered me an olive branch that night and I had turned it down like a fool.

Ellie and I became very close after our Dad died; besides our absent grandmother all we had left was each other. For awhile I wondered if Dad's death was my fault because every time he had been sent to prison was on my birthday the first time it was my 3rd birthday and now this time it had been my 13th birthday. Somehow in my mind I had connected that as a pattern making it my fault which as stupid as it sounds I believed. Months later I couldn't take it any longer and confessed to my sister, she set me straight so fast I swear I got whiplash.

Uncle Jax stopped visiting us after Dad died; I suppose it hurt him too much to see us. Uncle Jax and Dad truly were the best of friends the rare kind that only happens once in a lifetime.

That's why two years later Ellie and I weren't surprised when we heard Uncle Jax had rode his bike in front of a semi truck out on the 580. Uncle Jax had never recovered from losing Tara and our Dad. Ellie, Lyla and I all went to the funeral; Piper didn't want to go with us. The streets were filled with gleaming motorcycles and men in kuttes. On glance was enough to send any Charming resident sprinting for their homes and locking the doors. As a kid I never understood their fear of SAMCRO to me men wearing kuttes weren't scary at all they were a familiar and comforting sight.

I've never been able to sit through funeral services, so midway through I wandered off towards my parent's graves. Sitting on top of my father's headstone were two gold rings with the word SONS engraved into them outlined in black. I knew immediately there was only one person who would have left them there. I picked the rings up the metal was cool and heavy in my palm. Turning around I saw a little blonde boy about five years old standing a couple steps away watching me. His blue eyes were expressionless and there were dried tears on his face.

I crouched down so we were eye level, "Are you lost?" I asked, the boy shrugged and pointed at my hand, "My Daddy wears rings like that". Then his lip quivered slightly and a tear started to streak down his small face.

"Hey, Hey it's ok what's wrong?" I asked, "Do you need help finding you Daddy?". Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because the kid started crying harder this went on for about ten minutes straight. Until suddenly the kid wiped his tears looked me dead in the eye and said shakily, "My Daddy's dead".

The word hit me like a ton of bricks, I felt dizzy like I was going to pass out right then and there, this wasn't just some member's kid who wandered off this little boy was Abel Teller.

"My Daddy is too" I choked out, the child nodded solemnly taking in the information. The next few moments I still cant explain but I just broke down and I couldn't stop sobbing. I cried for my father, for my family, for the unfairness of the world, I guess my body just couldn't hold my emotions in any longer. It wasn't one of my proudest moments, I'm sure Abel was questioning my sanity the entire time. But It was such a relief to finally cry there's no words to explain it.

When I could finally stop crying, I sat down in the grass next to Abel. I slowly uncurled my hand with the rings. Picking up one of the rings I slid it onto the kid's thumb and the other onto my finger. Looking into the kid's eyes I said, "Abel, we were dealt a bad hand but we are tough, we are our fathers sons". A small smile formed on Abel's face, "thank you" he whispered and wrapped his arms around me briefly before racing off.

"It's going to be ok" I whispered to his retreating form echoing Piper's words. I still don't know who I was trying to reassure him or me.

I avoided the club as much as I could after that. I knew everyone would think I wanted to join just like my Dad and Grandpa. I didn't want to, how could I ever be a part of the club that killed my father, my grandfather and murdered my mother, My sister didn't feel the same way. But then again I should have already guessed that since she was always admiring the members and staring in awe when they rode by.

By the time I was eighteen Ellie was dating a prospect, when our grandmother found out she completely lost it and practically disowned Ellie. Thus began my grandmother's so called intervention to 'Stop me from joining SAMCRO'.

I believe her exact words were, "Kenny Winston If you ever patch in, I swear with God as my witness I will kill you". She then mumbled something about stringing me up by my ears and beating me with a wooden spoon. So much to my grandmother's pleasure I graduated high school left Charming and never looked back. I enlisted in the army and became a combat medic. For a few years I was sent to combat zones all over the world. I saw things that will haunt me the rest of my life, But I don't regret it I'm proud of having served my country. I earned a few metals but I don't really deserve them all I did was never give up on my patients and in return they never gave up on me. I only lost four men though it was pretty damn close for several of them. After the end of a tour I decided I had seen enough of the world and the only place I wanted to go was home. It had taken some time but I realized that I couldn't stay away from Charming any longer. My request was granted and I was discharged two weeks later.

So there I was 23 years old with no idea what to do with my life. I started to hang around a lot with a group of TM mechanics. On a side note I never understood why Chibs and Tig never renamed the place, I mean they rebuilt it from the ashes up.

Anyway in the back of my mind I sort of knew it was a bad idea to hang around TM. But when the offer to prospect came, I didn't turn it down though half of my brain my screaming what the hell are you doing!.

Being part of the club was like nothing I had ever experienced It was exhilarating and addicting, It gave me this rush that nothing else ever could. There was also closeness of brotherhood I had discovered in the army that I found ran strong through the MC.

It was like a missing puzzle piece clicking in, I was finally Home.

I broke my grandmother's heart but I didn't give a damn about pleasing her anymore it was my life and I made my own choices now. Being a SON was in my blood and I would wear the reaper proudly as my father did.

The years past by and I moved up the ranks to Sgt. At Arms, When Chibs and Tig became too old to ride to my shock they decided to give me the gavel. I chose Ellie's old man Moby Harland as my V.P.

I hadn't thought about that day in the cemetery and Abel Teller for a long time, until the day a young kid showed up on the lot looking like the reincarnation of Jax Teller all the way down to the walk.

We looked each other dead in the eyes and I knew exactly what I had to do.

We had been dealt a bad hand, But We are Tough, We are our Fathers Sons

THE END

Thanks soo much for reading please tell me what you think, I know this isn't my best work so please be kind


End file.
